


The rest of your lives.

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [4]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Crying, F/M, First Dance, Rain, Wedding, genuine love, kiss, mother approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if..</p>
<p>A wedding to Rafael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rest of your lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are still open, if I get overwhelmed I will keep this open but know I go (usually) in the order I receive them and yours will probably take a while.
> 
> If I get overwhelmed they will become shorter as well.

His arm snaked around your waist as the alarm started going off. You both groan in unison and you grabbed your phone off the night stand to turn off the pest of a noise before turning back to Rafael for the lost heat.

"We could have just eloped." Your voice was grumbly and lightly annoyed, it was 6am and you had to be ready in thirty minutes to go get ready for the best day of your life.

He tsk'd and pulled you closer to him, his lips ghosting your jawline. "Mama wouldn't have let me live it down and plus I know you love being in the spotlight."

You hummed and laid for a minute before pulling out of his grip, standing up to head to the bathroom. "I'm in the spotlight for a living and so are you Hun, I think my reasoning has something to do with you in a tux." Your voice trailed off as you entered the bathroom and turned on the shower, today was going to be a long day.

 

You left the apartment while Rafael was still in bed, of course he did not have to do the things you needed to get done before the ceremony. But still the man could've been taking a shower to wipe away last night.

The first thing you needed to get done was going to go get waxed and plucked to perfection, which was painful but you knew you would look back in twenty years not regretting a single thing about your appearance. You knew that wasn't a priority for the future but it was a plus. 

After getting that done you took a cab to go pick up Lucia from work so she could help you after you were sewn into the dress that she had helped pick out. It was a bit sad, without your parents approval to marrying Rafael nobody from your family was going to show up. Even then you knew your brother would have crashed it if he were alive.

Lucia was pleasant company, always taking about something, helped get your mind off of things for a bit. She held your hand as they started sewing you in, her constant reassurances were meet with much appreciation. "He's going to die when he sees you in the dress." 

Her words were more powerful than you had ever known, she still didn't approve that you were getting married at the United Nations but didn't say anything because you had allowed for a Catholic preacher. You smiled and squeezed her hand, waiting for the dress designer to finish making his slight improvements before making the final few stitches.

Olivia and Amanda joined you right after as you were headed to the UN to get your hair and make up done. You didn't know them well but Rafael had assured you that you were considered family to them if you were marrying him. They smiled and told embarrassing stories of him along with Lucia, she only smiled when Olivia brought up a story that Rafael told her about him and his Abuela from twenty years ago.

 

After he heard you close the front door with a groan he got out of bed to shave and take a shower. He knew you loved the five o'clock shadow look but he wanted to be sharp for the wedding. When he got out of the shower and headed to go change into something comfortable to go pick up the tux in he slipped off his ring one last time before he was officially married to you. That made his heart pound like never before.

Without Alex or Eddy, he was left with his cousins from Brooklyn and Queens hounding him the entire time about how much money "he" was spending on the wedding. When in fact it was pretty much covered by the people who owed the both of you favors, and the rest was split half n' half. Money had never been and issue for either of you, no finances needed to be done only occasional tax questions. 

He got to his changing room in the UN a half hour after you, he had gotten a text from Olivia another half hour after that, that they had just finished with your hair and make up. He smiled and toyed with his phone until he realized he needed to get downstairs to help his mother greet the more prominent side of the guest list.

 

The moment he caught sight of you in your dress he started tearing up, you were gorgeous, and just everything he had ever dreamed off. Tears streamed down his face and even faster when you wiped a stray tear away.

 

He only looked away from you to look at the preacher and his mother who was in tears as well. His heart swelled, he loved you so much and making this official was the thing that made his life complete. 

 

You could only find your words to say your vows which made Rafael cry even harder and your vision blur from the tears, oh how you loved this man.

 

He held you close- your first dance with him as a married couple and it was like you had finally found peace. You put your head on his shoulder and he whispered sweet vows of love to you as your song played just out of focus from your conscious. You love this man and his family- blood or not and they knew this- he knew this. So tonight was the night of the beginning of their lives.

The moment the song ended the sky opened up and the rain came from out of nowhere. You kissed his wet lips one more time before going inside with the rest of the guests.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all who compliment my writing literally are the ones who keep me motivated, I couldn't do this with out y'all and I just want y'all to know you are sincerely appreciated.


End file.
